


Happiness Steps Up to Greet Me

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Anniversary, Curtain Fic, Day Off, F/M, Fluff, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Katie and Trip spend their anniversary and day off at the library.





	Happiness Steps Up to Greet Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangafoxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, Disney, or DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. The title is borrowed from the song Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head, because Trip likes westerns and Katie likes musicals. You can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT1HCQcSHW0)
> 
> A/N: Thank you to TpTigger for the beta.

Sunlight streams into the clock tower just enough that it wakes Katie up. She sighs and snuggles closer to Trip. She wishes she was feeling lazy and that they could spend their downtime cuddling, but now she’s feeling restless. Trip runs a finger down her forehead. She tilts her head to smile at him. He follows his fingers with his lips. Katie sighs and closes her eyes. A kiss against the forehead is an extremely intimate gesture for a Xybrian.

“Did you want to go for a run?” he asks.

“I need to,” she admits. They’ll both get cranky if they don’t get their morning exercise in.

“Downtime,” he reminds her.

“Did you want to go out for breakfast or lunch?” she asks. They have enough money set aside that they can enjoy one meal out.

“Lunch would be nice. We’ve got plenty of cereal and I found the library here. It’s actually a whole building. I thought we could go explore it after lunch,” Trip said.

Katie grins in excitement. She loves checking books out of the electronic library back home. She’s always enjoyed lounging in their reading areas or using the tables to study. As nice as it is for Wes to teach them things about his time period, sometimes it’s just as much fun to explore on their own.

After their run they take a shower together, then settle on their bed with bowls of cereal. They’re discussing where they want to go to lunch when Ransik sends a mutant to attack downtown. After defeating the mutant with their megazord they head back to the clock tower for a nap. They share nachos for lunch while Katie gets a burrito and Trip gets tacos. It’s leisurely and Katie feels herself relaxing after the busy morning they’ve had.

The library is a sprawling building with a café and small shop in the front. In the lobby there are two shelves of books, each being sold for a dollar. Katie’s fingers skim over the back of them. She’s always loved writing in her journal, the feel of the paper under her fingers and her thoughts becoming words that fill the page. Trip rubs her shoulder to get her attention and says, “Katie look.”

She turns and gasps. Unlike the libraries in the future this isn’t a hall with tables so they can study together on tablets. There are shelves upon shelves of books. She grabs Trips hand. “I think I know what Belle felt like in that cartoon Wes showed us last week.”

He rests his chin on her shoulder. “Should we go find some books to look at?”

She nods enthusiastically, then frowns and whispers, “Do you think we have to ask permission first?”

Trip wrinkles his nose, but squeezes her hand and they head over to the entrance desk to ask. The lady behind the desk helps them get library cards and explains how many books they can check out at a time and how to know when they need to be returned. Katie is practically bouncing with excitement as she stares down at her own library card. She can read actual printed books and she doesn’t have to pay for them! She hasn’t felt this excited since she asked Trip out for a date and he agreed.

She and Trip carefully store their library cards in their wallets and head towards the shelves. She’s not even sure where to start. There are fiction and non-fiction books. There’s a children’s section. There are even CDs and movies. Her eyes widen as she realizes they have an entire bookcase dedicated to musicals. Katie wets her lips. Trip laughs softly. “Start with a movie?”

“I’m a bit overwhelmed,” she admits.

“Maybe pick one or two and after we watch them we can bring them back and get more,” Trip suggests.

“We might get busy,” she agrees. They have several jobs scheduled for tomorrow and Ransik might attack again. She stands in front of the shelves, her eyes taking in all the titles. She doesn’t know where to start. “Do you think Wes would have a suggestion?”

“He might, but I’m not sure we can call him here.”

Katie nods. They shouldn’t use their morphers to call about movies, but she could always ask him later in the day and come back tomorrow. She picks two out at random when Trip spots the western section next and picks out some movies to watch with Wes.

“Are there western musicals?” Trip asks.

“There might be,” Katie frowns at the titles. Would those be under westerns or musicals? “Oh, look there’s a western book section.”

Trip’s eyes widen in delight and Katie grins. She enjoys seeing him so happy. They go look at the books next. Trip picks out a western to read and Katie picks out a romance novel to take home, then a graphic novel. They find a quiet out of the way corner with large comfortable chairs and settle in. Katie starts reading while Trip tries to decide which book he wants to read. They share a smile and relax next to each other as they get lost in a world that isn’t theirs.

Katie sighs happily when she finishes her graphic novel. She tells Trip she’s going to pick another one to take home with her and returns it to a cart of books to be reshelved. She peruses the shelves again and smiles to herself when she finds one called “Wonder Woman: Spirit of Truth”. She pulls it off the shelf and resists opening it on her way back to Trip. He places a bookmark in his book and they check out. Trip takes the bag with their books and they hold hands as they make their way back to the clock tower.

“Did you guys have a nice day off?” Wes asks.

“We went to the library,” Katie tells him still feeling enthralled.

Wes grins. “I should’ve thought to show that to you! You love books and it’s a good way to get movies.”

“What are library like here?” Lucas asks.

“They let you borrow movies and books,” Trip says holding up their bag. “Then you return them and you can check out more.”

“Is there music?” Lucas asks.

“Yes,” Katie grins. “I got two musicals. I should’ve checked to see if they had the music for them.”

“Then we could dance to it,” Trip smiles at her.

Katie bites her lip at the thought of dancing with Trip to some of her favorite songs. They should try that.

“Happy anniversary,” Jen offers as she sets a cake on the table.

“Cake!” Trip enthuses.

“Anniversary?” Wes asks.

“Two years today, well sort of,” Katie admits. “Depending on how you calculate in the time travel.”

“Did you make that cake?” Lucas asks suspiciously.

“We worked all day.” Jen shakes her head. “I ordered it last week,”

“Happy anniversary,” Trip tells her.

“Happy anniversary,” Katie grins before she gives him a brief kiss and they join their friends for cake.


End file.
